Demon
In the Silver Blood '' |image= |series= |production=40840-192 |producer(s)= |story= André Bormanis |script= Kenneth Biller |director=Anson Williams |imdbref=tt0708876 |guests=Alexander Enberg as Ens. Vorik, Susan Lewis as Transporter Technician |previous_production=Living Witness |next_production=One |episode=VGR S04E24 |airdate=6 May 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Living Witness (Overall) The Reckoning |next_release=(VGR) One (Overall) Valiant |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story=Valiant |next_story=Profit and Lace }} =Summary= With their deuterium supplies dwindling, Captain Janeway orders the crew of Voyager to reduce power consumption to minimal levels, traveling at impulse power and confining the crew to a few decks. Seven of Nine detects signs of deuterium on a nearby planet, but Chakotay quickly identified as a "demon"-class planet, hostile to living creatures due to its high surface temperature and toxic atmosphere. With no way to remotely extract the deuterium due to communication interference from the atmosphere, Harry Kim volunteers himself and Tom Paris to take a shuttlecraft to the surface using modified shield technology and extract the essential materials themselves. As they track down the deuterium deposits on the surface, they discover a metallic liquid that maintains a cool temperature despite the atmosphere. Soon their environmental suits fail, and they collapse. When Paris and Kim fail to return to Voyager after some time, Janeway orders the ship to land on the surface to send out teams to find them. Chakotay and Seven of Nine discover the two alive, but out of the suits and apparently able to withstand the harsh conditions. With a supply of deuterium to continue their journey home, they return to Voyager but Kim and Paris start to suffocate once aboard until the Doctor can contain a supply of the planet's atmosphere. The Doctor discovers both men have a large quantity of the metallic liquid in their blood, and explains that because the planet's atmosphere is impossible to recreate, should Voyager leave, they would have to leave the two behind. Soon, a pool of the liquid forms beneath the ship, and before they can lift off, the ship is partially sunk, trapping them. Torres discovers the liquid has the ability to take on the form of organic material. Chakotay, Seven and Kim return to the planet, and eventually discover the bodies of Kim and Paris, still within the environmental suits running on emergency backup power. The two are safely returned to Voyager, and the Doctor realizes that the other Kim and Paris are actually clones created by the metallic liquid, using the DNA from the human crew members to construct the bodies. When they try to return the two clones to the surface, the pool under the ship reacts, causing it to sink more. Janeway is able to talk to the Kim clone, and reaches out to this new intelligence, a "silver blood", who explains that it has just discovered life and wants to keep the Voyager crew around for companionship. Janeway proposes to the silver blood that it can clone any member of the crew that volunteers, allowing it to create duplicates of the crew for itself, in exchange for releasing the ship. The creature agrees, and soon Voyager lifts off, leaving numerous crew clones on the planet. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Chris on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 10:48 am: Why can’t Voyager make deuterium? All it is is hydrogen with an extra neutron, even in the 20th century we can make it no problem! ' Where would they be expected to get the extra neutron from?' # Werner Weiss on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 3:57 am: Did Janeway made an agreement with that fluid lifeform, in which Voyager get some deuterium for letting it copy the whole crew? NSetzer on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 5:36 am: She wouldn't have gotten off the planet if she didn't. # Hans Thielman on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 1:00 pm: How does Demon class correspond to letter class rating for planets? An M class planet, for example, has earthlike conditions. Johnny Veitch on Wednesday, December 16, 1998 - 12:58 pm: Demon-class is just colloquial, they're really Y-class. # Chris Thomas on Sunday, June 13, 1999 - 8:33 am: Why is the EMH running in this episode if they're conserving energy? I know Chakotay threatens to turn him off but surely if things are that desperate, he should only - only - be used for a medical emergency. If everyone else is making sacrifices, shouldn't the Doctor be? Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Sunday, June 13, 1999 - 11:36 am: Ah, but holodeck power is incompatible with anything else, so it really wouldn't make a difference…yeah, right. That has got to be the lamest excuse for having holodeck shows that I have ever seen. What they should do is have the Doctor on the mobile emitter full-time and activate a copy of him in Sickbay as backup or in emergencies. Chris Thomas on Monday, June 14, 1999 - 3:51 am: They actually say the holodeck is off limits in this episode to conserve power - you'd think the same would apply to the Doctor as well. # Mark Swinton on Saturday, October 23, 1999 - 1:19 pm: I'm sorry to say there's a really big nit that proves that the creators forget themselves! Come with me to the scene in the Medlab where Janeway and B'Elanna analyse a sample of the "silver blood". B'Elanna picks up the petri dish with the sample on, whereupon the sample flows onto her thumb and she panics a bit. Janeway tells her to hold on, and sure enough the sample moves off again. It then mimics B'Elanna's thumb. I half-expected Janeway to say, "Ah, a coalescent being. Dr. Crusher of the Enterprise had a similar encounter about five years ago- it took the shape of an engineer's dog and nearly killed the chief engineer." Alas, this didn't happen. cableface on Saturday, October 23, 1999 - 3:17 pm: Well, that would be to assume that everyone in Starfleet knows every little thing about everyone else in Starfleet. Which would be a hell of an achievemant. Mark Swinton on Tuesday, October 26, 1999 - 10:19 am: To Mr. Cableface- true, though I really meant to point out that after the Enterprise "discovered" coalescent beings, Starfleet would surely have briefed all it's command officers about them (just as they briefed them about things like Q or the Omega Directive). ''cableface on Wednesday, October 27, 1999 - 2:07 pm:''Well perhaps......but Q and the Omega directive were things which in all possibility a starship captain might face. On the other hand, maybe Starfleet figured there wasn't much chance of these beings being seen again, and thus there was not much point in having a full briefing. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager